


Submergence

by caffo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Future Fic, Gen, Sci-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffo/pseuds/caffo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему порой приводит любопытство и жажда открытий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submergence

submergence [səb'mɜːʤ(ə)n(t)s] 

1)   
а) погружение в воду   
б) затопление   
2)   
а) погружённость в размышления, сосредоточенность   
б) погружение во мрак

 

…она открывает глаза…

Мерно покачивается поезд, стекло приятно холодит ладони, обшивка деревянная – «Сейчас такое не делают», - мелькает мысль, - «Больше металл», – но когда это «сейчас» она не представляет, платье тяжёлое, непривычное, и сначала она вообще не понимает что здесь делает.

\- С тобой всё в порядке? – раздаётся приятный немного хриплый баритон за плечом, и она рассеянно кивает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Поезд едет слишком медленно – очередная нелепая, странная мысль, которая не желает пропадать. Она смотрит на себя в отражении стекла и в первый миг едва не отшатывается. Волосы – непривычно длинные – забраны в сложную причёску, к ним приколота маленькая шляпка с вуалью – и она вспоминает. Всё правильно: леди Агнес, девятнадцать лет, недавно вышла замуж, а обладатель приятного баритона – сэр Итан Стейнбен, они едут в Индию по делам компании его отца – её свёкра – и всё абсолютно правильно и на своих местах, а странные мысли – что ж, такое и раньше бывало, всё в порядке. Она выдыхает и с улыбкой поворачивается к нему.

\- Всё отлично, дорогой, - всё же ей повезло с ним. Она вспоминает как рисовала его портреты с натуры и по памяти, сидя в саду родительского особняка, как они танцевали, как они впервые встретились на приёме у очередного посла, мягкую улыбку в уголках губ и глубине глаз, «Познакомься, Агнес, сэр Итан Стейнбен, наследник компании Стейнбенов»…

\- Ты сильно побледнела, - он совсем рядом, берёт её руки в свои и касается их лёгким поцелуем.

\- Просто душно, никак не могу привыкнуть, - она улыбается и не может отвести взгляд от его прозрачно-светлых глаз. Милый внимательный Итан, который всегда поддержит, если она оступается, переведёт внимание любопытных на себя, когда она снова впадает в задумчивость, погружается в свои странные мысли и не может отделаться от чувства неправильности происходящего, всегда рядом, держит за руку, молчаливо напоминая о том, где они сейчас.

Итан аккуратно, чтобы не помять платье, обнимает, и она закрывает глаза, оборачивается в его заботу как в тёплый плед, расслабленно закрывает глаза…

*

…она открывает глаза…

Земля стремительно приближается, удар кажется непривычно сильным, ноги прошивает болью, но она только сдавленно вскрикивает, на секунду зажмурившись, - и тут же широко распахивает глаза: звук, который она издала, получился каким-то по-детски высоким. Она хмуро смотрит на разбитые коленки, на маленькие детские ладони, на тонкую кофточку и детский комбинезончик, который теперь нуждается в починке, и не понимает что тут не так.

\- Эни! – к ней бежит взволнованная красивая женщина, пытается взять её за руку, но ведь у неё руки грязные, она ведь и на них упала – так что она вырывается, утирает ладошки о комбинезон, размазывая кровь из порезов, и женщина хмурится, подхватывает её на руки и несёт к скамейке. – Вот ни на секунду нельзя оставить тебя без присмотра, непоседа. Зачем ты оттуда прыгала? Там ведь высоко, - приговаривает она, вытирая ей ладони чем-то, что резко пахнет и сильно щиплет. Она пытается отдёрнуть руку – щиплет-щиплет-щиплет! – но женщина придерживает её и дует, смешно сложив губы трубочкой: - Так лучше?

Она сосредоточенно кивает, женщина улыбается, и она с неожиданной грустью – ей уже давно объяснили что это за чувство такое – думает, как же давно она сама не видела свою маму. Она снова хмурится, не понимая – как же так? вот же мама! – но чувство неправильности происходящего не проходит.

Теперь женщина пшикает чем-то ей на разбитые коленки в дырках штанин комбинезона, коленки щиплет, но мама дует на них и, гладя ей в глаза, с улыбкой рассказывает сказки, и больше совсем-совсем не больно, и от этого, от маминой улыбки, смешинок в её прозрачно-светлых глазах и рассказов хочется улыбаться, ведь всё хорошо.

\- Идём домой? – и, дождавшись кивка в ответ, мама подхватывает её на руки и, тихо напевая, лёгкой походкой идёт домой.

В витринах, которые они проходят, отражается молодая темноволосая женщина с девочкой лет двух на руках.

По лестнице женщина поднимается как можно тише, и дверь отрывает со всей осторожностью, которая только возможна, когда у тебя в руках не только сумка, но и тихо посапывающий ребёнок. Набегавшись за день, Эни по дороге уснула…

*

…она открывает глаза…

Ноги затекли от долгого стояния, губы сводит от необходимости улыбаться, форменный галстук-платок неприятно сдавливает шею, а презентация всё продолжается. Хочется прийти, наконец, домой, скинуть туфли, распустить волосы, переодеться во что-то более мягкое и приятное и налить себе скотча на два пальца – просто для полноты картины, хотя алкоголь она на дух не переносит. Но что только не делают с человеком нудные презентации. _Это не её_ – эта мысль порой свербит и не даёт покоя, и не отмахнуться от неё, не отвлечься, потому что _всё не правильно_. Не только сейчас и не столько вообще, сколько просто _не так_. И не сказать, чтобы её что-то не устраивало, - наоборот, всё было хорошо, - но… Это самое «но» порой вертелось, ворочалось под кожей и не давало уснуть страхом _что случится потом_. 

Тихий голос в наушнике отвлекает от мыслей, возвращает обратно в реальность, поддерживает, напоминает, что осталось немного, говорит, что всё будет хорошо и что нужно возвращаться домой, «пожалуйста, не задерживайся, мы и так давно не виделись». Не так давно, если честно, всего часа три назад, но дышать действительно становится легче, улыбка становится не приклеенной, а вполне естественной; домой, её ждут – и скоро всё закончится. Ещё чуть-чуть.

Всё так же улыбаясь, она медленно выдыхает и закрывает глаза…

*

_Тишину комнаты нарушает только тихий писк датчиков. Будь это в больнице, воздух в подобных палатах почти стерильный от концентрации лекарств и немного горьковатый, и от этого хочется чихать, но тут витает тонкий аромат свежих цветов и совсем немного пахнет растворами, с которыми Лин делали профилактический массаж. После этого прошло ещё совсем немного времени, и медперсонал заходить не должен, так что можно позволить себе слабость. С момента того неудачного выхода в матрицу прошло уже много времени, немногим меньше – с тех пор как «одна-максимум три минуты клинической смерти» вышли из-под контроля. Точнее, сама клиническая смерть длилась не дольше двух минут – строго в специально оборудованных условиях, под контролем врачей – вот только потом что-то пошло не так. Организм возобновил свою деятельность: запустилось сердце, появилось дыхание, вновь появились все группы рефлексов, - вот только в сознание она не приходила. Только в самом начале был отмечен аномально высокий всплеск, как при сильной интеллектуальной перегрузке, впрочем, он довольно быстро вернулся в пределы нормы, в остальном все показатели в норме, ни нано-боты, ни биокомпьютер не выявили никаких отклонений, мозг функционирует, мышцы не спазмированы – общая картина такая, словно она просто заснула и видит яркие сны, и необходимости какого-либо вмешательства нет; вот только уже три раза она снова умирала во сне._

_\- Пожалуйста, проснись, - шёпотом, едва слышно, осторожно массируя ей кончики пальцев, - Возвращайся домой._

*

…она открывает глаза…

Перед ней почти новый на вид жидкокристаллический монитор – «Коллекционеры за такой со многими сокровищами расстались бы», - почему-то думается ей, – рядом на стол ложится внушительная стопка исписанных листов. От руки. Она недоумённо вздёргивает бровь.

\- Да-да, знаю, Кэти, - вздыхает Ллойд и падает на соседнее кресло. – Чудаковатый дядька, прямо скажем.

\- Ещё и почерк ужасный, - добавляет она, выудив из стопки несколько листов и просматривая по диагонали. – Кто он, медик?

\- Хуже, экономист, - театрально вздыхает он, откидываясь, но тут же снова подбирается, словно готов в следующую секунду сорваться с места и куда-то бежать. – Но суть не в том. Как он пишет! За это можно закрыть глаза на все странности. Случайно его нашёл. Опубликуем – и это будет двойной успех! Сможем расширить штат, обновить аппаратуру…

\- Притормози, - улыбается она. – Это, - Кэт выразительно встряхнула несколько листов рукописи, - даже ещё не первый экземпляр книги. Которой, к тому же, ещё не факт, что заинтересуются и что она окупится.

\- Брось, - он вскакивает, и всё в нём во весь голос заявляет об уверенности в успехе. – Ты просто ещё это не читала.

\- Мне это печатать, - кисло замечает она и со вздохом роняет голову на сложенные руки.

\- Не кисни, - проходя мимо, он треплет её по плечу. Кэт лениво отмахивается и жестом показывает, чтобы уже уходил. – Ладно-ладно, оставляю тебя наедине с нашей восходящей звездой. Ведите себя хорошо, через пару часов вернусь и сменю тебя. Это нужно выпустить как можно скорее! 

Он смеётся, и, подхватив сумку, убегает на очередную встречу. 

Кэт снова берёт исписанные страницы и напряжённо всматривается, и первое время видит какие угодно буквы и слова, только не те, что написаны. Она с силой закрывает глаза и трясёт головой, пытаясь отогнать морок - ведь когда на листе вместо целой страницы текста убористым почерком видишь только «Вернись, я скучаю», - это точно не нормально. 

\- Совсем заработалась, - бормочет она под нос, подозрительно косится на чашку с остатками кофе, но всё же встряхивает головой и принимается за нормальную читку текста.

…несколько часов спустя она вынуждена признать, что Ллойд оказался прав.

Глаза болели от постоянного напряжения, колпачок ручки изгрызен – дурацкая привычка брата оказалась более чем заразной – спина ныла, но роман захватывал, окутывал своей атмосферой, затрагивал воображение и не отпускал. Она с удивлением обнаруживает, что просидела над рукописью много больше, чем планировала, что уже глубокая ночь, а ещё – что Ллойд так и не вернулся. «Вот засранец мелкий», - лениво думает она, откидываясь в кресле, и обычно она бы уже звонила ему и на правах сестры читала нотации про необязательность и прочие его недостатки, но сейчас – сейчас она слишком довольна материалом. Из этого действительно может что-то получиться. Среди туч скепсиса мелькнул яркий луч веры в успех их авантюры. Прокручивая в голове сюжет и события будущей книги, она закрывает глаза…

*

Сердце бешено колотится от волнения и предвкушения: недавно ещё делали только пилотные запуски в киберпространство, сегодня они уже замахнулись на новую высоту.

Датчики были уже аккуратно прилажены к голове, пальцы замерли над декой и немного подрагивают. Она мысленно усмехается и в который раз приказывает себе успокоиться, - впрочем, без особого успеха. Хотя это и простительно – первое непосредственное общение с ИИ «изнутри». С Элизой всё оговорено, в защите системы организована специальная кратковременная лазейка, по которой она её и проведёт, дабы не оставаться полностью беззащитной в случае атаки; лазейка почти незаметная и безопасная, но шприц с нано-ботами лежит наготове – на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, - но всё будет хорошо, она уверена. Голос Элизы бесстрастно докладывает о текущем состоянии её системы, - почему-то Лин нравился голос искусственного интеллекта, даже такой, лишённый интонаций, и она предпочитала звук выводу информации на периферический экран контактной линзы, - о показателях организма самой Лин и показателях после ожидаемой клинической смерти, план реабилитации давно уже оговорен. Все формальности давно улажены, эксперимент утверждён – всё учтено, все прикрыты. Ценная и любопытная информация – каково это, не просто парить в матице, но оказаться внутри интеллекта, и чем это будет отличаться…

Она поудобнее откидывается, закрывает глаза и касается деки…

*

…она открывает глаза…

Тихий мерный писк раздражает, палец что-то сдавливает и хочется от этого избавиться, но сил нет, и остаётся только лежать и слушать. Писк датчиков, шорох ткани, тихие шаги… 

\- Ты очнулась, - собеседницу плохо видно, и она, видимо, понимая это, придвигает ближе к койке стул и садится. Лицо бледное, уставшее, под прозрачно-светлыми глазами залегли тени – но сами глаза влажно блестят, а на губах улыбка. Хочется что-то спросить, но во рту пересохло, она неосознанно облизывает губы и девушка напротив – Хлое, её зовут Хлое, - вскакивает, начинает озираться: - Пить? Сейчас, чёрт, где же… вот, - и, опустив трубочку в бутылку с водой, подносит к ней, поддерживает под голову, гладит по волосам и словно сама не верит в реальность происходящего. Даниль мысленно усмехается – что уж тогда говорить про неё.

\- Что… - голос слушается с трудом, в горле першит, Хлое снова даёт ей воды, она благодарно прикрывает глаза, переводит дыхание и хочет продолжить, когда её перебивают.

\- Я поняла. Несчастный случай. Множественные переломы и повреждения органов, в основном ушибы. Неделя искусственной комы, - Хлое тяжело вздохнула, собираясь с силами, и продолжила, - от препаратов тебя отключили два дня назад. Один раз ты уже приходила в себя, тебя осмотрели, и ты почти сразу заснула. 

\- Но проснулась, - тихо, чтобы не перегружать горло, прошептала Даниль. Её всё так же гладили по волосам, рука Хлое, как и её дыхание, слегка подрагивали, выдавая состояние, хотелось перехватить руку, сказать, что теперь всё будет хорошо – ведь правда же? – сказать, что самое плохое позади, сказать… многое ещё сказать, но получалось только подставляться под прикосновения. Лекарства ещё – или уже? – действовали, и боли не было, была только слабость и тяжесть, но это ничего, скоро всё пройдёт, и она снова сможет танцевать, дышать.

Убаюканная мягкими прикосновениями, она закрывает глаза…

*

_\- Десять часов сна на сто семьдесят шесть часов активности; количество стимуляторов, принятое за эту неделю, превышает аналогичный показатель за тот же период в прошлом месяце почти в три раза. Вам рекомендованы седация и тета-сон, - раздаётся ровный бесстрастный голос Элизы в наушнике. Нужно будет доработать воспроизведение, научить интонациям, убрать формалистику – всё никак руки не доходят…_

_\- Правда, - на плечо ложится рука, - не стоит себя так загонять – как бы жестоко это ни звучало, но сейчас ты ей ничем помочь не можешь, и сон – это действительно хороший совет._

_Проклятая штука, похоже, подключилась ко всей технике в доме, контролирует от и до, закрадывается мысль, что, возможно, и это она контролирует, и если так…_

_Похоже, что-то из этих мыслей отражается на лице, потому как теперь уже крепче берут за руку и сжимают, вырывают из мыслей._

_\- Если это…_

_\- Понимаю, у меня тоже мелькала такая мысль – прости, Элиза, – но нет, это не возможно. Вспомни: проникновение было с ИИ оговорено, помимо того, подобные… случаи прописаны в её коде как исключаемые. Она не могла не только сбить настройки, но и не доложить о неисправности не могла. Будем же справедливы._

_\- А где в этом справедливость?! – всё же срывается на крик, вынимает наушник и бросает его через всю комнату. На ПЭКЛе, словно на периферии зрения, тут же отображается напоминание о введении очередных нано-ботов и результаты манипуляций. Справедливости не хочется, тут её нет совсем, напряжённая подготовка последних десяти месяцев и бесконечные волнения последней недели совсем истощили нервную систему, стимуляторы в обычной дозировке не справляются, сон не идёт, и даже разум подводит, подбрасывает и тут же отметает один за другим варианты выхода из сложившейся ситуации. Вариант – метод исполнения – оценка возможного эффекта – вычёркиваем. Но всё равно пробуем. И так по кругу, снова, и снова, и снова, нарезая круги по комнате под мерный голос Элизы, отсчитывающий километры. Элизы, которой максимально ограничили ресурсы и возможности._

_Взрыв эмоций проходит так же быстро, как начался. В комнате остались только они с Лин. Лин, которая всё так же спит, видит сны и по-прежнему ненадолго умирает. Показатели стабильны, никаких признаков гипоксии или нарушения метаболизма, но с каждым отброшенным вариантом, с каждой не оправдавшейся теорией, всё меньше веры в успех и всё тяжелее наваливается отчаяние._

_Злость прошла, забрав с собой желание крушить всё вокруг, не будь оно такое хрупкое и важное. А щемящее, выворачивающее на изнанку отчаяние и ощущение беспомощности осталось._

_Мышцы словно разом слабеют, и, тяжело оседая на пол, получается разве что привалиться боком к кровати в поисках опоры. Дыхание даётся с трудом, вырывается рваными хрипами; прикусывает костяшки пальцев и кричит, кричит, пока не заканчивается воздух, до боли зажмурив глаза._

_Тишину нарушает только писк датчиков на одной ноте._

_Периферический экран линзы бесстрастно фиксирует данные очередного эпизода._

*

На бешеной скорости проносятся города, редкие остановки позволяют мельком увидеть укреплённые здания старинных вокзалов, покрытые антикоррозийным раствором, и в противоположность им – ультрасовременные вокзалы, больше похожие на космические станции, где от каждого уровня отходят лучи магнитных монорельс различных направлений. Холодное освещение городов сливается сплошной полосой, океаном света, монотонность пейзажа отвлекает, погружает в какое-то подобие транса, усыпляет. Порой на остановках в памяти всплывает информация о городах, тихий голос Элизы в наушнике сообщает время в пути, погодные показатели за бортом и время, которое ещё осталось переждать.

\- До конечного пункта осталось четыре минуты, приготовь вещи, - напоминает размеренно.

Чем ближе город-музей, тем чаще среди привычной белизны заметны вспышки тёплого жёлто-оранжевого света, пока полностью не сменяется им; поезд замедляет ход…

Элиза докладывает об успешном бронировании номера, Лин отменяет такси (передвижная достопримечательность городов-музеев), и ИИ рассказывает о тех местах, куда в это время можно зайти, что вокруг происходит и с чего лучше начать осмотр города – не сказать, чтобы Лин здесь никогда не была, но они решили, что тестирование обновлённой системы навигации и сбора данных Элизы лучше проводить в полевых условиях. 

\- …Здание Западного вокзала, Ньюгати. Архитектор – Гюстаф Эйфель. Строительство происходило в период с 1874 по 1877 годы прямо вокруг старого здания вокзала. Монорельс не подведён. В настоящее время функционирует в качестве железнодорожного музея и действующей железнодорожной станции для сообщения с рядом городов-музеев. 

\- Спасибо, Элиза, - улыбается Лин и выводит на ПЭКЛ текст книги, начатой в пути.

К тому моменту, как она поднимается в номер, добравшись до отеля самым длинным и извилистым маршрутом с осмотром достопримечательностей, город уже укрывают предрассветные сумерки.

На кофейном столике в номере под термоколпаком ждёт предусмотрительно заказанный Элизой завтрак, её же голос докладывает, что ванна готова – благодаря послаблению относительно электронизации отелей в городах-музеях, разница с любым другим городом на этом уровне не заметна. Она с довольным вздохом погружается в тёплую воду, закрывает глаза и мысленно прокручивает события последних суток. Усталость многих часов мягким пледом ложится на плечи, тепло воды успокаивает, и в какой-то момент, на середине мысли она засыпает…

Ей снится мягкое дразнящее давление в кончиках пальцев, запах цветов, тусклый свет и тихое «Ну же, открой глаза, не время спать. У нас грандиозные планы» знакомым голосом.

*

…она открывает глаза…

Внизу виднеются маленькие, словно игрушечные, разноцветные домики под красной черепицей, которые птичьими гнёздами теснятся почти у самого обрыва скалы, почти над самым морем. 

Солнце ещё совсем-совсем ласковое, словно само ещё не проснулось после долгих холодов, нежно касается кожи, ложится тонкой паутинкой шали, согревает, пока не сжигая. Ветер доносит запах моря и свежей выпечки из булочной за углом, петуний на подоконниках и обрывки гитарных переборов, чей-то заразительный смех и отрывки разговоров… 

Ещё немного прямо, второй проулок направо и сразу же снова направо – и выйдешь в любимый итальянский дворик, где заросли граната надёжно укрывают тенью почти весь первый этаж, где вдоль перил на второй вьётся виноград, а в центре дворика весело журчит небольшой фонтан, и фрукты, которые ешь сидя на его бортике, кажутся намного вкуснее. Если же не сворачивать, то вскоре по левую руку будет кафе. Вывески нет, кафе маленькое, на три столика, с улицы – только дверь и небольшая тусклая витрина, и его легко не заметить, но если вовремя вынырнуть из своих мыслей и зайти туда, то с тихим звоном колокольчика попадаешь в Страну Чудес. Кажется, тут делают самый лучший кофе. Внутри немного жарко от огня, на котором его готовят, всю стену занимает стеллаж с небольшими баночками со специями и кофе, всегда слышен шелест песка на поддонах и страниц книги баристы, тихая музыка без слов, разговоры вполголоса и приглушённый смех. Время тут словно застыло на волне умиротворения. Столики тут редко пустуют, но все не бывают заняты никогда, словно кафе всегда ожидает и готово принять новых посетителей. Словно сами по себе появляются новые кресла для б _о_ льших компаний, каким-то магическим образом баночки с верхних полок всегда падают прямо в руки баристе, – молчаливому приятному мужчине без возраста и лица, встреть его в городе – и не узнаешь без формы, разве только по светлым, почти прозрачным глазам и чеширской улыбке или тихому, немного хриплому улыбчивому голосу, – а напиток получается и вовсе волшебным. Тут всегда тихий расслабленный вечер и мягкий свет последнего предзакатного часа. Зайти сюда можно в любое время, тут всегда будет ждать всё тот же улыбчивый бариста, ароматный кофе и отдых, успокоение... 

*

…она открывает глаза…

Тишину утра нарушает только пение птиц да записи старых песен тихо доносятся откуда-то с верхних этажей. Глядя в окно, Мэг вслепую тянутся ко второй половине кровати. Пусто. Подушка аккуратно поправлена, простынь прохладная… Мелькает мысль, что в этом случае не нужно будет возиться с завтраком, всё к лучшему, ведь так? Кривая ухмылка сама собой уходит со сладким зевком, мысли текут вяло, нехотя, хочется лишь промочить горло и снова завернуться в одеяла, проспать весь день, а проснувшись, чтобы не было никаких недоразумений, и чтобы это чудо было рядом. А вместо этого нужно будет вставать и продолжать работу над проектом. Но как бы то ни было, на кухню всё равно нужно. Выбраться из кровати без травм ещё удалось, но в зевке не споткнуться через порожек кухни было невозможно.

\- Проклятый порог, спилю ко всем чертям, чёртово утро, - шипит она, растирая ушибленные пальцы.

\- А как же «Так нужно» и «А нет порога, это только воображение»? – раздаётся тихий меланхоличный голос со стороны балкона. 

Мэг тут же бросает взгляд в том направлении, только сейчас заметив лёгкий запах вишнёвых сигарет и кофе. А на столе соблазнительно дожидается термокружка. Вкус кофе идеально-утренний, крепкий и горький. Никакого молока. Захватив кружку с собой, она с безразличным видом становится рядом. 

\- Не ожидала тебя тут застать, - небрежно бросает она. – Нарушаем традиции?

Так же небрежно пожимает плечами ответ и поворачивается к ней с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

\- А кто тебе сказал, что я тут? – глубокая затяжка. – Может, я только игра твоего воображения, - выдыхая дым ей в лицо, кладёт руку ей на плечо и немного сжимает. – Может, меня вообще нет, может? Вымысел от и до, и всё остальное тоже лишь галлюцинация затухающего сознания?!

Рука на плече сжимается всё сильнее, кажется, ещё немного, и пальцы порвут кожу, а Мэг только и может, что смотреть в бешеные прозрачно-светлые глаза; кружка выпадает из невольно разжавшихся пальцев.

\- Что ты?..

\- Ты правда не видишь?! – продолжает бушевать, но уже отпустив плечо и активно жестикулируя, так, что Мэг на шаг отступает, но за ней тут же идут следом. – Серьёзно? Помнишь как ты здесь оказалась? Почему я здесь? Почему я до сих пор здесь есть или почему меня тут раньше не было? Ну, помнишь?

Мэг открывает было рот, но её тут же перебивает:

\- А ты помнишь что тебе снилось? – привычно-мягким голосом спрашивает вкрадчиво. Это сбивает с толку, обезоруживает, и она вспоминает, пытается вспомнить, помнит как засыпала, помнит как проснулась, помнит, что что-то снилось, что-то смутное, смазанное, прозрачные глаза смотрят выжидающе, терпеливо. – И, если не ошибаюсь, так всегда было, да? – и, дождавшись кивка, после секундного колебания приобнимает. – До тебя ж не докричишься. Не слышишь. Не видишь?.. Просто подумай над моими словами. Возвращайся…

*

\- Нам нужен искусственный интеллект, - хриплым ото сна голосом.

\- Комплексуешь по поводу своего? Не стоит, не настолько всё печально, чтобы использовать кибер-протез. Или хочешь, чтобы хотя бы он отговаривал тебя от твоих идей?

Глухой звук удара.

\- Насилие – плохой аргумент в спорах.

\- И назовём Элизой, - с нажимом продолжает первый голос.

Тихий смешок в подушку. 

\- Почему тогда не Алисой или Пэрри? С исторической точки зрения…

\- А в глобальном плане всё суета и бессмысленность. Элиза. Будет нашим новым проектом.

Тяжёлый вздох.

\- Тебе текущих не хватает? Да и…

\- Мощностей хватит, не надо, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Всё необходимое в наличии, нам нужно будет только…

\- Обожаю твои озарения после… праздников. Я, конечно, понимаю, организм молодой, ум пытливый, стимуляторы не просто так пропадают, модули памяти не перегружены и скорость обработки и усвоения информации у тебя высокая, но… зачем?

\- Только представь сколько возможностей откроется, от какого объёма рутинной работы и вычислений можно будет избавиться, нейро-компьютерный интерфейс…

Скептическое хмыканье.

\- Новая игрушка, значит.

\- Да и можно будет всегда поговорить с умным собеседником, - продолжает скучающим тоном, – который, к тому же, не травит сарказмом.

\- Уверена? – и даже по голосу можно представить как собеседник насмешливо вздёрнул бровь. – Соскучишься ведь, только с ней… - тихий смешок. – Положи подушку обратно, не надо меня душить, - уже смеясь во весь голос.

Тишину затемнённого пространства студенческой капсулы заполняют только звуки возни, обрывки фраз полушёпотом и тихий смех. До открытия экранов и начала нового учебного дня остаётся ещё почти два часа. До запуска проекта «Элиза» - меньше четырёх лет. И немногим больше семи – до первых выходов в кибер-пространство. До непосредственного общения с искусственным интеллектом и незапланированной сенсорно-информационной перегрузки – чуть меньше десяти. 

***

…она открывает глаза…


End file.
